Say it Again
by DreamAlways
Summary: Nathan's in trouble with Haley. But why? AUish NH oneshot


**Say it Again**

**Disclaimer:** OTH doesn't belong to me. If it did, James would wear considerably fewer clothes. This oneshot is rated M, for sexual content and coarse language.

**A/N:** A slightly AU oneshot, set in current s5. However, there is no Nanny (thank god), Nathan is off those crutches and Deb is around, clean, sober, and available for babysitting purposes.

Enjoy! Let me know what you think. Thanks. x

- - -

"You rolled your fucking eyes!" Haley screamed as she slammed the front door of the home she shared with her husband Nathan and young son Jamie. Storming into the kitchen, she threw her bag down as she paced the floor, the thin tip of her stiletto heels catching in the tiles as she walked, back and forth. "You rolled your _fucking_ eyes!"

A confused looking Nathan leant against the wall behind his wife, knowing all to well not to speak until he was expressly asked to. Removing his dinner jacket, he placed it over a nearby chair as she walked, rolling the sleeves of his crisp white shirt to his elbows.

"Well?" Haley questioned, her feet finally coming to rest. "You rolled you eyes Nathan. Have you _nothing_ to say?" Haley's rant ended, but Nathan knew it was still not the time to speak. If almost six years of marriage had taught him nothing, it was so wait, give her plenty of time to vent, and then attempt to turn on the charm.

"Nathan! I mean seriously, how could you? In front of Lucas, Lindsey, Peyton, Brooke and that guy…" Haley trailed off as she racked her brains for his name. Opening his mouth to speak, Haley's hands moved to her hips.

"Not the point" she snapped, before Nathan could speak. "I just can't believe you would do that to me, _humiliating _me in front our friends."

"Haley…" Nathan finally managed to whisper.

"You made me look stupid Nathan. Like the old married woman they all think I am."

"Hales" he began again, this time their eyes meeting. "Firstly, baby, you aren't an old married woman. And I love you." Haley sighed heavily, folding her arms tightly over her chest. "Baby, you know I love you… but I…" he paused, reaching to take her hand. "I'm just not exactly sure what you're talking about?" As soon as the words spilled from his mouth he knew it was a mistake, ripping her hand from his, her hands returned to her hips.

"What?"

Nathan knew that tone, and immediately he wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Hales… I'm sorry… I…"

"Stop" she spat, raising her index finger, indicating just how serious she was. "You mean to tell me, I'm standing here in our kitchen, raging mad because _you_ ruined our evening, and may I add the first evening we've had to ourselves in like, four years, and you don't even know why?"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in front of his wife, nervously placing his hands in the pockets of his black dress trousers. "Yes?"

Haley folded her arms across her chest again as she began to pace the floor again.

"I'm sorry, Hales seriously, I'm sorry. Tell me; please tell me what I said, so I can put it right. We've both been drinking; this has probably just been blown way out of proportion." Wrong again Nate, Nathan immediately yelled at himself.

"Out of proportion? Nathan, are you laughing at me right now? Is this funny to you?"

"Baby" Nathan began, as Haley's eyes narrowed. Stop now Nathan, he scolded himself. "Baby please just tell me whatever it was I said or did, so I can put it right?" Nathan widened his eyes to meet with hers.

"Too. Fucking. Late." She spat, turning to leave him alone in their kitchen.

As Nathan scaled the stairs to their bedroom, he sighed inwardly. This was supposed to be a fun evening, an evening for them to relax with their friends and forget the pain the past few months had presented. He'd been looking forward to it all week, an evening with his wife and their friends, and the empty house the two of them would be returning to after. Sex had definitely been on his mind, fighting, not so much.

- - -

"I'm sorry to call so late" Nathan stopped in his tracks outside his son's bedroom, as his wife's voice echoed through the hall. Pushing the door open ajar, he could see her sitting on Jamie's bed, his fluffy bunny on her lap.

"So he's been ok?" Haley continued, as Nathan rested his head against the wall. "Great. Ok…thanks Deb. Yes. I know you'll be taking great care of him. I just…" Haley paused as Deb spoke on the other end. "Yeah. I just miss him. Night."

Hanging up the phone, Haley sat still for a moment. Kissing the stuffed animal she placed it back neatly on the bed, before standing to leave, her eyes meeting Nathan's.

"Is he ok?"

Haley nodded, before tightly crossing her arms over her chest. "Terrorising your mother, but fine."

Nathan smiled. "Am I forgiven yet?"

Haley raised her arms into the air. "What is wrong with you? No! You're fucking not!" Walking to the door, Nathan stood blocking her exit. "Move."

"No." Nathan spat back, his own body language mirroring hers. "Not until you tell me what I supposedly did."

"Supposedly?" Haley mimicked. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Nathan's face marred with confusion. "Will you just fucking tell me already? I've no idea what you're going on about!"

"Nathan Royal Scott, don't fucking swear at me!"

"You're swearing at me!"

"Not the point!"

"Haley!" Nathan shouted, exasperated. "I blatantly don't know what this is about. You have to tell me."

"Fine" Haley spat, taking a step back from her husband. "Let me paint you a pretty picture." Her voice laced with sarcasm, Haley stood with both hands secured tightly on her hips. "There was you. There was me. There were all our friends and then there was dinner."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak. "No" Haley barked. "You asked, I'm answering." Nathan slumped back against the wall. "Lucas was talking about marriage. Ah, marriage. You looked at me lovingly; I looked back at you equally lovingly. I held your hand, you nudged me under the table."

Nathan smiled at the memory. Any time marriage was mentioned, he beamed with pride.

"Stop smiling" Haley barked. "I'm not fucking finished. Then Brooke asked you that question."

"What question?"

Haley blushed. "You know."

Shaking his head, Nathan looked confused. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. The sex question."

Nathan smirked. "Ah, the hot sex question."

"Yes!" Haley shouted. "That's my point."

"Woah, hold up" Nathan interrupted. "_Brooke_ asks me, if marriage puts a stop to hot sex, and I'm the one in trouble?"

"You rolled your fucking eyes!"

"What? Haley! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Haley shouted, her eyes welling a little. "You didn't say anything; you just rolled your eyes. And Nathan? That said it all. Hot sex? You might as well have said, 'ah, hot sex. That's a distant fucking memory.'"

"You're crazy" Nathan laughed.

"Crazy? Stop laughing at me!"

"Haley" Nathan breathed, trying to calm them both down. "I didn't roll my eyes. I didn't know what to say. Stuff like that always embarrasses you. My brother was there, hell he's practically your brother."

"So?"

"So?! What did you want me to say? She let me do her up against the kitchen wall last week? You'd have died of embarrassment."

"Well the eye rolling didn't help either" Haley's voice quietened a little as she looked to the floor. "Do you not think we have hot sex?"

Nathan sighed as he dragged a hand over his face in frustration.

"Oh my god" Haley whispered. "You don't think we have hot sex."

"Haley, what? I do. You're just being crazy."

Haley nodded her head. "Sure. Move please. You're in my way."

"No. We're talking about this Haley."

"Move" she barked, and Nathan did so, her tone informing him it wasn't up for discussion.

- - -

Standing in their large kitchen, Haley took a sip of the red wine she had poured for herself. Placing the glass down onto the surface in front of her, she ran her index finger around the rim, her fight with Nathan consuming her thoughts.

"Haley" his voice shook her a little, but she didn't turn to him, remaining intently staring out the window.

"I want to be enough for you Nathan."

"You are" Nathan replied, his words forceful.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt him walk nearer to her, his large hands grabbing her waist as he stood directly behind her, his chest against her back. "You are enough for me. We do have hot sex. We do have loving sex. I love you Haley."

Haley smiled softly at his words, and at his touch, her entire body tingling. "Say that again" she whispered, his arms now wrapped tightly around her stomach, his hot breath causing goose bumps to rise on her neck.

"I love you" he whispered, as he slowly kissed her neck, once, twice, three times.

"No" she spoke hesitantly, his touch already turning her to putty. "Not that bit."

Nathan teasingly licked her neck with the tip of his tongue before his mouth formed into a smirk. "We have loving sex" he whispered, knowing all to well that wasn't what his girl wanted to hear either.

"No" she moaned, squirming a little in his embrace.

"What baby?" he questioned, kissing her pulse point. "What did you want to hear?"

"The other bit" she smiled, running her nails softly down his arm.

"What other bit?"

Haley blushed a little red. "You know" she laughed.

"Oh" Nathan smirked again, softly biting her ear, before lowering his mouth to whisper in it. "We have hot sex. _Really_ hot sex."

Haley felt a shiver through her entire body at his words. Reaching her hands behind her, she laced them through his hair, as his rose to slowly tease her breasts.

"Hot sex" she whispered, musing his words over. "Nah, don't agree." She smirked. "We don't have hot sex."

In a split second, Nathan had turned Haley around to face him, his lips immediately on hers as he kissed her passionately. Begging her lips, his tongue was granted entrance and he plunged it into her mouth as he tasted her, massaging her tongue with his, as his hands traced the contours of her face. Lifting her up slightly, Nathan pushed Haley onto the kitchen surface, their lips barely parting as they crashed against each other. His moves were fast, deliberate and rough. Pulling her forward to him by her knees, he began to roughly undo her trousers, his calloused hands nipping at her skin. Finally releasing the button, she lifted herself up to allow him to pull them down to her knees.

"My favourite" Nathan whispered as he returned his lips to hers, Haley's skin flushing a deep red at his statement. Just a few hours earlier Haley had knowingly chosen a laced dark purple pair of panties, Nathan's absolute favourite. The decision had been deliberate; the very thought of Nathan's reaction to her in them caused the panties to moisten almost immediately.

As Nathan's lips continued their ministrations to her neck, Haley closed her eyes tightly. She'd missed this, the feel of her husband's mouth on hers, against her skin, his large frame against hers. Thoughts of Nathan mixed with the sensation of his lips against her neck, his hands grabbing and massaging her breasts, caused Haley's own hand to travel down, as she slowly began to massage her own inner thigh.

"Say it again" Haley moaned as Nathan bit and soothed her pulse point, his hands unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her matching dark purple bra, already spilling her breasts out to him. Leaning forward Nathan traced his index finger into the left cup, catching at her erect nipple. Gasping, Haley bucked forward.

"Say it again"

Nathan smirked with relief at the sight of the bra's front clasp, his pants growing tighter by the second. Breaking it open he took a step back, as his wife's naked breasts spilled out in all their glory, before attaching his mouth to one, repeatedly grazing his tongue over her erect nipple, his hand concentrating on the other breast.

"Hot" he breathed heavily, "We have hot sex"

Shuddering at his words and his touch, Haley's hand moved in between her legs, her fingers crawling against her panties until a firm hand grabbed hers.

"What are you doing?" Nathan breathed heavily. "That's my job"

Haley gasped as Nathan's hand replaced hers, his hand between her legs, touching her through her underwear. "Do you like that?" he asked, as her eyes fell shut, her neck thrown back. "Guess so" he smirked, as he removed his hand to pull her further forward to him, her wine glass flying from the surface and smashing to the floor, neither of them caring. "Lift" he ordered, as she did exactly so, allowing him to remove her panties, her bare ass now making contact with the cold granite of the kitchen surface. "Mine" he whispered lustfully, possessively, his fingers returning between her legs as Haley writhed in front of him.

"You're wet" he whispered, his fingers running the course of her heat. "Is that for me?"

"More" she groaned, as his fingers teased her centre, grazing lightly over her clit but refusing to stay there. "More"

"What do you want Haley?" Nathan whispered again, one of his fingers slowly pushing inside of her.

"I want…" she began, her eyelids flickering shut again at the feel of any part of him inside her.

"Yes baby?"

"I want you inside me"

Pushing another finger into her, Nathan's thumb drew closer to her clit, rubbing small circles beside it. "I am inside you" he teased, as her eyes shot open, her hand reaching to the hard bulge of his trousers. Grabbing at him, she stroked the palm of hand down his rigid hard length, as he shook at his touch. "I want you inside me."

Refusing to tease her again, Nathan began to quickly undo his belt as Haley lent forward to undo the button of his trousers, pushing them along with his boxer down, falling to his ankles. Looking up to catch her eyes, Nathan stood looking at his wife, her own trousers and underwear around her ankles, her shirt and bra undone but still resting on her shoulders. She was beautiful, perfect. Hot. His.

As he pushed himself inside her in one swift movement, Haley gasped loudly, welcoming the intrusion as he began to withdraw, quickly gaining pace and rhythm as he plunged deeper into her. Dragging her nails into his chest, the two began to work together, moving together, as the pleasure increased.

"Say it again" she half heartedly screamed, as one of his hands fell to her centre again, quickly rubbing against her clit. "Say it again"

"We have hot sex" Nathan breathed heavily, they were both close and he knew it.

As the pleasure grew in her stomach, Haley shook her head and moaned breathlessly. "No not that bit, the other bit, the other bit"

Nathan's eyes shot open at her statement and he smirked. They had hot sex. He knew it, she knew it, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, hell half the town probably knew it. But there was something that made them different. Leaning forward he caught her mouth in a searing kiss before puling back. "I love you" he declared clearly, his words her undoing, her screams beginning as she unravelled beneath him, repeating his name over and over again. Pulling out and pushing deeper one last time, Nathan climaxed along with her, her name in turn spilling from his lips.

Riding the last wave of her orgasm, Haley sat up as best she could to meet her husband's gaze. "Nathan?"

Kissing her, his teeth bit softly at her lower lip. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

- - -

"Mama! Mama!" Jamie's voice filled the kitchen as Haley stood washing the lunch dishes at the sink. "Auntie Brooke is here!"

Smiling, Haley turned form the skin, waving her rubber glove clad hand at her best friend. "Come in!" she shouted. "You can help wash dishes!"

Brooke laughed as she walked to the sink. "No thanks tutor mom, you seem to be doing a great job. Where's Nate?"

Laughing, Haley pulled the last of the plates into the sink. "Outside with Luke. They've been trying to build Jamie a fort all morning."

"Mama. Mama, can I go back outside?"

"Sure baby, but stay away from the pool…" Haley stopped as her son ran from her to the garden, not caring for her lecture.

Pushing herself up onto the surface, Brooke laughed. "I have the cutest godson."

"You have the cheekiest godson around" Haley laughed, feeling a distinct sense of pride at talking about her little boy.

"So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Brooke questioned. "Do you think the tension between Peyton and Lindsay will ever die down?"

"It was good, weird but good. I guess I just didn't realise how much things could possibly change in four years."

"True" Brooke mused, before a smirk grew on her face. "So Nathan was a bit evasive when I asked about married sex"

Rolling her eyes, Haley blushed a deep shade of red.

"Did I hear my name?" Nathan asked, appearing from the garden.

"Nate!" Brooke giggled. "I was just mentioning to Haley you did a pretty good job of avoiding my hot sex question last night."

"Brooke!" Haley spat, her skin burning with embarrassment.

"What?" the brunette questioned. "I was just asking."

"Yes" Nathan began, reaching a bottle of water from the fridge. "In answer to your question, Yes, you still have hot sex when you're married. Or at least I do. In fact…"

"Nathan" Haley warned.

"We had sex right there last night." Pointing to where Brooke was sitting, he winked.

"Sure you did!" she giggled, turning to Haley, her best friend's face now a deathly embarrassed white.

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed suddenly realising as she jumped down from the surface. "You two are parents you know! Not randy teenagers!"

"Its ok" Nathan laughed. "We cleaned up after."

As Brooke left the kitchen, to join Lucas and Jamie in the garden, Nathan took a long sip of water, still laughing.

"What?" he exclaimed innocently as Haley stared at him, her hands folded across her chest. "Let me guess…" laughing, he moved toward her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You want me to stick to rolling my fucking eyes?"


End file.
